Silent Lips
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Ternyata orang yang di anggap bisu oleh semua orang, menyimpan segala kesakitan di dalamnya. / KibumxKyuhyun. KiHyun ff. BL. BOYSLOVE.
"Silent Lips"

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Keseluruhan cerita milik Fi. Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah milik orang tuanya dan Super Junior.

.

.

Summary : Ternyata orang yang di anggap bisu oleh semua orang, menyimpan segala kesakitan di dalamnya. / KibumxKyuhyun. KiHyun ff. BL. BOYSLOVE.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah sekolah yang memiliki taman yang begitu indah di belakangnya, di sana terdapat satu siswa yang tengah membolos dari jam pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung. Di antara deretan pohon cemara yang rimbun dan rendah hingga deretan pohon itu menutupi sebuah taman yang meski di jaga keindahannya, taman itu akan terasa sepi jika jam belajar mulai berdering, menggiring seluruh siswa yang ada di sana untuk meninggalkannya.

Namun, tidak dengan seorang namja yang masih duduk meringkuk di atas rumput dengan kepalanya yang tenggelam di antara lipatan tangannya. Menutupi tangisannya yang kian mengeras dan terisak pilu karena ia mengira tak akan ada yang mendengarnya di tempat yang sudah sepi itu. Jam istirahat baru saja terlewatkan. Namja berseragam lengkap itu masih di sana. Ia mengira bahwa di sana hanya ada dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia salah. Masih ada satu orang namja yang juga membolos dan berkeliaran di taman belakang sekolah itu.

Namja itu yang awalnya membolos karena bosan dengan pelajarannya dan memilih untuk pergi ke taman, dari kejauhan memandang penasaran sosok yang sedang duduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lutut dan lipatan tangannya. Matanya sampai menyipit dan tangannya menghalau arah datangnya sinar matahari, menajamkan penglihatannya ke arah sosok yang duduk meringkuk itu. Karena penasaran, ia menghampiri sosok itu dengan langkahnya yang diam tak bersuara. Semakin dekat ia dengan sosok itu, semakin keras pula suara tangisan di sertai isakan. Saat ia sudah berhadapan dengan sosok yang masih sibuk dengan tangisannya itu dan tak menyadari kehadirannya, namja itu mengambil bola tenis dari sakunya dan menjatuhkannya dari atas ke kepala sosok yang tengah menangis.

"Sakit!" Sontak namja yang tengah menangis itu mendongak ke atas sambil berteriak dengan suara serak hasil menangisnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ada seseorang di hadapannya.

"Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku! Hiks hiks nggggg sakit hiks."

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun ya?" Namja itu yang tadinya ingin melanjutkan tangisannya dan mencoba tak memedulikan orang di hadapannya ini, sekarang kembali mendongak, memandang namja di hadapannya yang berdiri menutupi arah datangnya sinar matahari karena menyebut namanya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu." Jawab namja yang sedang duduk itu yang memiliki nama Cho Kyuhyun, ketus. Cho Kyuhyun selama dua tahun bersekolah memang tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali guru-gurunya saja. Baginya menjalin sebuah pertemanan adalah percuma.

"What the hell are you kidding me?! Selama dua tahun aku menjadi teman sekelasmu kau tak mengenalku? What a beautiful joke."

"Aku tidak mengenal siapapun. Jwesonghamnida. Kumohon aku ingin sendiri."

"Namaku Kim Kibum."

"Maaf-"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku duduk di sini. Aku tak akan mengganggumu. Silahkan lanjutkan tangisanmu." Dengan seenaknya namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya secara sepihak itu memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun dan duduk dengan jarak sekitar dua meter dari tempat di mana Kyuhyun lebih dahulu duduk.

Kyuhyun yang malu karena dirinya di pergoki menangis oleh orang lain, sudah menghentikan tangisannya dan duduk melamun memandang hamparan bunga dan jalan setapak di sekeliling hamparan beraneka macam bunga di hadapannya itu.

Namja yang bernama Kibum itu memilih memandangi Kyuhyun lama. Sudah lama ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan baru kali ini ia bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu indah di telinganya. Di kelas Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun berbicara. Sehingga ia di kira bisu oleh teman-temannya. Kyuhyun bukanlah siswa berprestasi atau pun anak yang nakal dan suka mencari perhatian, makanya ia cepat di lupakan oleh semua orang. Tempat duduknya selalu paling pojok. Meski pun begitu, Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan apa pun. Baginya hadir di kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan hikmat di kelas sudah cukup. Ia tak ingin beranggapan apakah ia di terima di kelas atau tidak, ia tak pernah peduli dengan itu semua. Para murid tak ada yang berniat menegur atau menyapanya. Setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu di antar dan di jemput dengan mobil mewah. Tentu saja mereka kira orang tua Kyuhyun itu menakutkan sehingga Kyuhyun jadi bisu seperti itu. Selain Kyuhyun tak mau berinteraksi, Kyuhyun juga selalu menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan. Sekolah dimana Kyuhyun menuntut ilmu ini adalah sekolahnya para elite, tentu saja pemandangan di antar jemput sopir dan mobil mewah sudah biasa.

Lama Kibum memandangi Kyuhyun hingga yang di pandangi mulai sadar dan memandang Kibum sekilas. Lalu Kyuhyun kembali memandang ke dapan, mengabaikan tatapan Kibum yang memuja.

"Mau bercerita?" Tanya Kibum. Ia memandang lekat Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa kau butuh teman untuk kau mengeluarkan segala beban di dadamu." tambah Kibum saat tak mendapati respon yang berarti dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya. Ia memandang Kibum ragu. Mengerti gelagat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, Kibum duduk mendekat di samping Kyuhyun hingga kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan.

"Apa arti keluarga bagimu?" Kibum menoleh memandang Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Selain takjub mendengar suara Kyuhyun lagi, ia juga heran kenapa Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Keluarga ya. Bagiku tidak ada yang begitu spesial. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Meski Kibum tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bertanya, tapi ia segera tahu saat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengerti bahwa masalah yang membuat Kyuhyun sampai menangis adalah masalah keluarganya.

"Mengapa kau peduli?"

"Apa?"

"Padaku."

"Oh. Karena percuma membolos jika tak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Kibum santai.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya." Jawaban singkat dari Kibum sedikit membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Tetapi ia tak berhak mengekspresikannya kepada orang yang baru di kenalnya.

"Aku punya satu ibu. Dari kecil aku selalu bersamanya."

"Kau pasti anak yang baik." Jawab Kibum saat ada jeda lama.

"Aku punya dua Ayah."

"..."

"Ayah kandungku meninggalkan ibu."

"..."

"Lalu Ibu menikah lagi."

"Ku tebak pasti hidupmu tidak bahagia." Komentar Kibum dan memang benar.

"Ibuku di pukuli setiap hari."

"..."

"Aku menyaksikannya dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"..."

"Aku menangis diam-diam untuk ibu."

"..."

"Setiap hari aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tak berbuat apa-apa."

"..."

"Kau salah. Aku bukan anak yang baik."

"..."

"Aku berpikir, jika aku membela Ibu, aku tak akan bisa hidup. Kami tak punya apa-apa."

"..."

"Malah sebaliknya, setiap hari aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena selalu terbayang tangisan Ibuku."

"..."

"Rasanya dadaku seperti di tusuk-tusuk, sakit."

"..."

"Aku berpikir jika aku mati mungkin ibuku akan bahagia."

"..."

"Ayah tiriku sangat membenciku. Tetapi ibuku yang selalu di pukuli."

"..."

"Aku masih ingin bersama Ibu."

"..."

"Aku berkali-kali ingin pergi meninggalkan Ibu. Tetapi tak ada jalan keluar."

"..."

"Di sekolah pun selalu di awasi. Tak ada jalan untuk pergi."

"..."

"Mungkin kalau aku mati di sini Ibu tak akan begitu menderita."

"..."

"Karena aku tak mati di depan matanya."

"Cukup. Aku tak ingin mendengar lagi. Apa kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan itu Cho Kyuhyun? Ini pertama kali aku mendengar suaramu, apa terakhir kali juga aku bisa mendengarnya hari ini?"

"Aku tak butuh siapa pun."

"Tetapi aku butuh." Potong Kibum cepat.

"Kau bukan-"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa kemarin. Tetapi hari ini aku adalah temanmu. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan membantumu menghancurkan Ayahmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu mulai dari sekarang. Jadi kau tidak sendirian lagi."

"Aku tak mengerti." Kyuhyun yang semula memandang Kibum, memutuskan membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mengerti dengan ini."

"Ap- Mmmmhh..." Kibum meraih dagu Kyuhyun dengan paksa dan mencium bibirnya dengan kuat. Ia menggigit bibir Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Meski Kyuhyun meronta, tetapi lama-lama ia terbuai dengan ciuman Kibum.

"Jadilah kekasihku. Maka aku akan membalaskan keputus-asaanmu." Kyuhyun memandang ke dalam mata Kibum lekat, mencari kepercayaan di sana. Kemudian ia mengangguk di bawah tatapan keyakinan Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Fi banyak tugas. Suruh buat database, paper, presentasi, dll dari semua dosen huftt.

Kesibukan Fi akan di mulai dari hari ini. Fighting!

.

.

See ya^^


End file.
